Waiting for Magic
by Keito
Summary: By popular demand, a sequel to Everything you Want, my 2xR songfic. If you liked the ending of that one, don't read this. If you were one of the ones who thought it was too sad, here's your consolation. See, I can be nice. ^^ Now read and review, please!


Authors Note: Hello, minna, and welcome to my 2nd story. It's a sequel to 'Everything you Want'. I know I said I wouldn't do one, but I had about 8 requests, so I figured what the hey. I aim to please. ^^ The song 'Waiting for Magic" is by Ace of Base. *has an early 90s flashback*. As always, review is most welcome and I do not own the song or Gundam Wing. Warnings..umm...OOC-ness depending on how you see the characters, 

"Waiting for Magic"  
  
_Man of the world  
But lost in a dream  
You Look at something from a different angle  
But I exist  
I'm waiting for you  
In a coffin made of glass  
  
_*Why did I even agree to do this?* Duo wondered as he stared out into the sea of masked faces. He should have left after he kissed her, before things had gotten weird. Now things were definitely weird, and he was still staying beside her, agreeing to bodygaurd her at some high-class goodtimer's charity masquerade.*Real smart.....* He had barely been able to keep an eye on her with all the 'gentlemen' crowding Relena at her slightest invitation. It made him more than a little upset to see them jostling and eyeing each other to get to her. Of course, if he hadn't had duties he would probably be in there himself....Hey, he reminded himself. He had an excuse to look at her. It was one of the better parts of the job. Still, his eyes narrowed as he saw a particularly slimy looking man approaching the Vice Foreign Minister. Duo wondered what it would take to have the man considered a danger to Relena and kicked out of the party. Unfortunately, at places like this obnoxiousness wasn't considered life-threatening.   
  
Across the room....  
"Miss Darlain?" A smooth voice intoned from her left. Relena turned and plastered a smile on her face as a man took her gloved hand in his sweaty one.   
"Minister Atwater, how nice to see you here."  
"Yes..." He looked her up and down, smirking. "Miss Darlain, it would be an honor if you would accompany me onto the dance floor."  
"Of course, Minis.."  
"But Miss Relena, you promised me the next dance." "I thought I was to have the honor, Miss Darlian." "Oh Miss Darlain, could you come over here for a moment?" Three new voices interjected, and soon Relena found herself surrounded by fawning individuals. Her all too brief solitude was over. It was absolutly suffocating...Her eyes searched the crowd for Duo, finally coming to rest on the braided boy leaning against the wall. She waved her hand slightly in a 'help me' gesture, and Duo straightened. *Thank god...* she thought as he made his way over. This was really getting to be too much.   
  
_Kiss me baby  
I'm attractive baby  
Get to know me, show who you are  
Give me that music baby   
I'm eternal   
Lying in a coffin waiting for you  
  
_"'Scuse me, boys." Duo pushed his way through the throng, standing protectively in front of Relena. "I think the lady needs a break." Four pairs of eyes looked him over distastefully, and Duo stiffened.*I'll punch any one of them that asks for it....*  
Relena sighed silently,hoping they could make a quick exit before the testosterone level jumped any higher. She made a discreet tug on Duo's jacket and began to walk toward the balcony. Giving the group one last look, the pilot followed.Once they were outside, Duo shut the curtained doors behind them. Relena rewarded him with a small smile before turning to lean on the balcony. She could hear him step back, willing to give her space. Still smiling, she wondered why he was being so sweet to her...even though things had been a little strained since their last encounter a week before. That particular incident still confused her. Why on earth would he have kissed her if not to just make her feel better? It had really only reminded her just how lonely she was...but he seemed willing to fix that, if she asked...and he was so very handsome, and nice...and...*Relena, stop it!* She told herself firmly. *You're not....* Her eyes flew open. *You're not developing another crush are you?* Startled at the thought, she snuck a quick glance at Duo, who was watching her intently. Quickly she went back to looking straight ahead, a blush creeping over her cheeks. *No way...*  
  
_In your dream  
A girl a dancing  
Close to you   
(That girl is me)  
Once a witch  
Made her sleep, but  
A prince will wake her up  
(It's you)  
  
_Duo almost laughed out loud at Relena's 'secretive' glance backwards. She had looked almost scared...it was really cute. He continued to watch her as she lost herself in thought. Her outfit suited her, a sparkling gown of pale silver that made her look like an angel. He wanted to step closer to her, but he didn't know if he would be able to resist the temptation to to touch her, which would lead to another....situation. If she wanted to be with Heero, he would respect that...but somthing in her eyes told him she didn't want to wait forever. Girls get over crushes all the time, he mused, thinking about Hilde's crush on him, and her subsequent crushes on several other individuals. He supposed what he felt for Relena was just a crush as well, but...His train of thought abruptly jumped the track as Relena turned back to look at him, peeking up shyly through lowered lashes.   
  
_Kiss me baby  
I'm attractive baby  
Get to know me, show who you are  
Give me that music baby   
I'm eternal   
Lying in a coffin waiting for you  
Waiting for magic  
  
_"Duo..." She stepped in close to him, and his arms impulsivly wrapped around her waist. "Thanks for saving me back there..." *You sound stupid, Relena...*She chided herself. *There's got to be an easier way to do this...*  
"Hey, no problem, Ojousan. It's part of my job to keep creeps away from you." He grinned and tilted his forehead down to touch hers. "Ya should have called me over sooner, though. I could've dealt with them...." Relena giggled.  
"Oh, I bet..."  
"What?" He preened, squeezing her a little. "I've been a good bodygaurd, havn't I?"  
"Yes, you have." She assured him, still giggling. "And you were also the cutest guy in there, if you want to know."  
"Oh, I already knew that, Ojousan." He gave her a teasing wink, then cleared his throat nervously. She was so close to him...He stared down into her eyes, looking for a clue as to what she wanted. Relena closed her eyes and leaned forward a little, then bit off the urge to sigh when he didn't take the hint. Apperantly there was no way to get around being direct with this boy. And once Relena decided she liked someone, there was no escaping from that fate.  
  
"Maxwell?"  
"Hmm...?" He looked down at her, concerned.  
"Aren't you going to kiss me?"   
  
_Kiss me baby  
I am snow white   
sleeping in a coffin waiting for you  
Waiting for magic baby  
I am Snow white sleeping in a coffin  
Waiting for you  
  
_Duo's eyes widened. "Oujosan...."   
Relena closed her eyes and leaned in for a second time. The streets had taught Duo not to waste an opprotunity, especially one so rare...He accepted her kiss and prolonged it eagerly, feeling an electric spark of connection as Relena melted into him. She was trembling slightly as he pulled back and looked down at her. In her eyes he could see her answer to the question he could never have dared to ask..._Yes  
_  
_Oh, Kiss me baby, wake me up  
_~Fin 

Well now, there you have it. Sappy, wasn't it? O.o I don't have a lot of notes on this one...just review it, please! Tomorow I'm leaving for a week long trip and while I'm gone I'm toying with the idea of doing a Duo/Relena retelling of a fairy tale. What one would you like to see? The Princess and the Pea? Sleeping Beauty? Just whatever popped into your head? If you can get an answer in the review before 7/4/00 8 AM central I'll take it into consideration. Other news, for other Duo/Relena fans I have a 2xR mailing list/group on e-groups. Just go to www.egroups.com and look for 2xRelena (the name of the group) ^^ Please please join? *puppy eyes* As always, comments can be left as review or e-mailed to RelenaMaxwell@hotmail.com 


End file.
